


Too obvious

by stylesconteur



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frustration, I'm not good at this tagging thing sorry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis sort of, Kinda oblivious Harry?, M/M, Zouis I love Zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesconteur/pseuds/stylesconteur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Louis. Louis likes Harry but Harry doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too obvious

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever sorry if this isn't good.
> 
> This is based on my dream that I wasn't able to finish because my mother woke me up. Hope you enjoy!

He looks so beautiful. 

Louis looks so beautiful, well he always look beautiful but every time Harry sees him, he always take his breath away. 

Ever since he laid eyes on the blue eyed boy, he never saw anyone but him. He laughs at his jokes even if it's not that funny. He always imagine himself holding his hand in public. Always imagine himself playing with his hair... His fringe. Oh God don't even get him started with Louis' fringe. All he can think about is LouisLouisLouis 

"Hello mate? Earth to Harry? Hello?" Niall's loud voice snapped out Harry's daydreaming about Louis. "Yeah? Sorry I wasn't listening." He muttered scratching the back of his neck. "I was saying that us lads are going out tonight yeah? You comin' alright? Tommo's joining us! 8pm sharp alright down town. See ya later mate!" Niall hunged up. He's gonna see Louis tonight.

•••

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Louis looks so good. So good shit. Is he sweating? Why is he sweating. He just saw Louis, no big deal. 

He's wearing his usual outfit. Denim jacket, white tee, black skinny jeans that makes his ass looks so... sexy and big. Big and curvy. Okay.  
His worn out vans, and you can see his cute ankles. 

"Hi lads." Louis greets while pulling his chair and taking a seat. "TOMMO! How've you been? Haven't seen you in like what? A week? Miss ya!" Niall said while grabbing Louis' arm so he can hug him.  
"Clingy as always Niall." Louis chuckled then turned his attention to Liam and Zayn, who is currently making out. Nothing's new there. Ever since they found out that they like each other, they've been stuck at that 'honeymoon phase'. 

"Hey lads. Stop with the kissing first and greet me, haven't seen you both for a week. Did you two even missed me? Huh?" Louis said while hugging them both.  
"Hey Lou." Zayn greeted and hugged him. "Missed you lots 'course."  
"Hello, how've you been Louis? Missed you too." Liam said while patting Louis' back.  
"I'm good, thanks thanks." Louis said and now he's facing Harry. Oh. Did he just fixed his hair. His beautiful soft hair.  
"Hey Haz. Missed you. How are you?" Louis asked while pulling Harry into a hug.  
"Lou, I'm good. I missed you." Harry breathes into Louis' hair hugging him so tight. 

Here's the thing, they always do this. Like this secret thing I don't know what they call it but it's something about HarryandLouis does. They cuddle a lot more than they should really. Caresses each other. Sleep on the same bed. Kiss each other on the cheek. Compliments each other, calls each other some pet names, spooning each other. Best mates do that. Right? 

"Come sit with me?" Harry asked Louis hoping he would say yes. "Of course curly." Louis answered while he ruffled his hand in Harry's hair. 

"So how are you lads? Anything interesting happened this week?" Liam asked while drinking his beer. 

"Well I met this guy in a bar in Manchester like 3 days ago.." Louis muttered shyly.  
Harry looked at Louis and waits for him to look at him, but his phone buzzed.

"Oooh, tell me about him Louis, did ya get laid? " Niall asked laughing.

"Wha... Wait I need to take this. Be right back." Louis hurriedly said, while standing up and heading through the door. 

He hates this. Harry hates this. Louis was gone for a week and what? He met someone? In a bar? Of course. Maybe that guy wanted to hit on Louis. Fucking bastard. Louis is his. Okay, woah that sounds possessive. But still, this is frustrating. Harry lets out a sigh.

"Figured you haven't told him yet, hmm?" Zayn asked him. What?  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked even though he knows what's Zayn is talking about.  
"Oh you know, that you love him? That you don't want him to meet another guy. I don't know." Zayn eyeing him. "I- I don't know what you-" Harry started. "Cut the shit Harry. We know what you feel about Louis. And it's sort of obvious. Really." Liam interrupted Harry. "Yeah mate, kinda obvious. With the look you give him. Sort of heart eyes emoji look." Niall added. What look? "I don't... Okay fine maybe I do lov- like him. But I don't have that emoji heart eyes thing." Harry said defensively. When did it get so hot in here? 

"Lads hey, I want you to meet Jason. He's the guy I met in Manchester." Louis said while getting Jason a chair.  
"I'm Liam, this is my boyfriend Zayn. Nice to meet you." Liam shook his hand and smiled at him and Zayn nodded. "What's up, I'm Niall." Niall smiled and continued drinking his beer. "That's Harry." Zayn pointed at Harry's direction. Harry nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

•••

Harry is not jealous. Not jealous at all. Okay maybe he is. But Louis keeps on flirting with Jason. And that fucker...  
He forgot that he was supposed to be seating next to him. Next to Harry.

"Isn't he funny lads?" Louis said while laughing and leaning to Jason's side. He's clearly flirting with him. 

"I'm not, really." Jason said while putting his arm at the back of Louis' chair.  
Oh I saw that mate.

"You alright, Haz?" Zayn whispered to Harry's ear. 

"No." Harry grunted and taking a swig of his beer. He needs another one. A stronger one.

Clearly Louis doesn't like him, Harry knows that. Fuck but if it doesn't hurt well maybe he'll be laughing at Jason's jokes. 

"Harold my love is that you?" Harry turned around and saw Nick coming and approaching their table. He smiled and stand up to hug Nick. 

"Hey Jason, um this is Nick. He's -" "He's your boyfriend. Hi nice to meet you." Jason interrupted. What? 

Well since Louis' been shamelessly flirting with Jason the whole night, why not do it too? 

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Harry smiled and pinched Nick's side. "Ahh yes, my young Harold." Nick pinches Harry's cheeks. 

"This is gonna be good." Niall muttered while winking at Harry. 

And Harry didn't missed the look on Louis' face.

•••

Harry's drunk. 

"Okay, lover boy. You're drunk now. Did you drive here?" Nick asks. "Yesssss.." Harry answered and played with Nick's hair. Wow his hair is so full of wax or hairspray or something like that. 

"How are you gonna drive back to your flat, H? Can't drive you, I had 3 bottles of beer." Nick asked. 

"I can drive him." Louis offered shyly. Nick nodded standing. 

"Don't leave me Nick, baby." Harry pouted.

"Harry, I need to go. I need to wake up because I have a show tomorrow. Go home okay." Nick chuckled

"Bye Nick. Love you." Then Harry kissed Nick. On the lips. Mouth to mouth. In front of Louis. Harry pulled away shocked and muttered 'sorry' to Nick. 

Nick chuckled and nodded goodbye to the lads. 

"Well this was fun guys. I need to go, going back to Manchester tomorrow. It was nice meeting you all. Have a great night. And thank you again. See you all soon." Jason stands up.

"Let me walk you to your car." Louis said. Not even glancing to Harry. 

"Have a safe trip, mate." Liam said and Zayn just nodded.

"You're such an idiot Harry." Zayn started. 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked because what the hell? 

"You don't get it do you? For fuck sake." Zayn shaking his head. 

"Get what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mate, Louis fancies you. Like proper fancy you." Niall said while typing something into his phone. 

"What, no he-"

"Don't even say he doesn't because he told me before. I can't believe you don't know that? You don't notice the way he looks at you. The way his face lights up when he sees or someone mentions you. Are you that fucking blind?" Zayn stared at Harry with a straight face. 

"Babe, calm down." Liam said and putting his hand on Zayn's thigh. 

"He loves you, idiot. Go tell him." Niall said and signaled Harry to go outside and talk to Louis. 

•••

"Louis!" Harry looking for Louis. 

"Hey Haz..." Louis said, still not looking at Harry's eyes.

"Hey. Hey... Look at me." Harry brought his hand to Louis' chin to face him.

"I'm sorry. God I'm such an idiot. I need to tell you this. I'm sorry that I kissed Nick. I'm sorry Lou." Harry said while caressing Louis' cheek. 

"What? Haz what do you mean?" Louis whispered.

"I love you. I love you a lot." Harry said. "I thought you didn't like me. You were flirting with Jason all night and it hurts okay? You were supposed to be seating beside me, not him. Supposed to be leaning at me when you're laughing so hard. Not him." Harry continued.

"I- I didn't know that you're gonna be hurt. I thought you knew that I like you a lot. I'm sorry..." Louis hid his face in Harry's neck.

"It's okay. Can I um kiss you?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes." Louis smiled and blushing.


End file.
